Sueño de melancolia
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: En un sueño con esa persona especial. Hace que Toushirou Hijikata suelte algunas emociones reprimidas [Feliz cumpleaños Hijikata] [hijimitsu]


**Hola a todos :'D**

 **Les traigo este one-shot dedicado a nuestro vice-comandante demoniaco, adicto a la mayonesa y al tabasco: ¡Hijikata Toshirou!**

 **y también para liberar mi resentimiento hacia Hijikata por no decirle a Mitsuba que la amaba. ¡Ella merecía saberlo antes de morir!**

 **Espero que le guste~**  
 **Agradezco a mi beta rasen-senpai que la adoro *3***

* * *

 ** _Sueño de Melancolía_**

 ** _[Dedicatoria a Hijikata toshirou]  
[Hijimitsu]_**

* * *

Añoranza. Así se sentía Toshirou Hijikata desde que se despertó en un campo de coloridas flores que no parecía tener fin.

No recordaba cómo llegó a aquel lugar. Lo que lo llevó irremediablemente a buscar un modo de escapar de allí. No obstante, sus sentimientos de nostalgia y aquella calidez que le parecía tan familiar, le gritaban que se quedara, que disfrutara un poco más su estadía.

Solamente tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos para darse cuenta que no estaba solo en aquel hermoso lugar. Que había alguien sentada en medio de tantas flores, como si intentaran resguardarla de todo mal. Y en el instante en que aquella persona se dio cuenta de su presencia, se levantó y se giró hacia él.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Incluso llegó a pensar en que había caído bajo las tretas de un Amanto con la capacidad de elaborar poderosas y vívidas ilusiones.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba su amada Mitsuba, sonriéndole tan hermosamente como lo recordaba.

–Toshirou-san -su voz era suave y cálida, tal como la conmemoraba–. ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? -preguntó llena de tristeza al ver cómo aquel hombre la miraba como si fuera la última persona a la que quisiera ver.

El hombre no podía hablar para responderle. Quería decirle que no era así, que él estaba feliz de verla otra vez; de decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado. Ansiaba confesarle aquello que durante tanto tiempo ocultó aun cuando ella todavía estaba a su lado. Pero no podía. El nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. No obstante, existían otros modos para que sus sentimientos le alcanzaran.

La abrazó tan cálidamente, tan protectoramente como le era posible. Dejando que todo lo que había estado guardando, emergiera, le rozara, le hiciera temblar el corazón.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero poco a poco le fue devolviendo el detalle. Demostrándole que era mutuo, que ambos al fin habían empezado a sincerarse de una manera silenciosa pero conmovedora.

Nunca pensó estar de esa manera con él. Con ese hombre que siempre se mostraba frio y conservador con todos. El mismo que la había dejado atrás por su propio bien. Ese mismo hombre al que jamás pudo dejar de amar.

– Mitsuba… yo… -su quebradiza voz denotaba lo mucho que le costaba mantener sus sentimientos bajo control.

– Lo sé y no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, Toshirou-san -expresaba la mujer de ojos carmesí mientras lo veía con una sonrisa que transmitía todo el amor que aún mantenía hacia él. Y aquello únicamente provocó que el hombre la abrazara de nuevo; como si fuera un niño perdido que recién había sido encontrado.

–Te amo -confesó. Aquel sentimiento lo había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba si era una ilusión o un sueño. En ese preciso instante Mitsuba estaba entre sus brazos y eso fue más que suficiente para que sus más profundos sentires se transformaran en dos breves, pero significativas palabras.

–También te amo -había sido la respuesta de su amada mientras lloraba de felicidad–. Nunca pude olvidarme de ti -sus labios se rozaron y se mantuvieron unidos por segundos que para ellos fue una eternidad.

El cuerpo de la mujer empezaba a perder consistencia. Se iba transformando poco a poco en preciosos pétalos de Henge. Como la señal de que era el momento de despedirse.

Y aquello provocaba un inmenso pavor en Hijikata. El miedo de volverla a perder para siempre.

–No te vayas -le suplicaba con una mirada cristalina, tan abatida y simultáneamente, tan aferrada a una banal esperanza.

– No me iré Toshirou-san -le acariciaba la mejilla, viéndolo tan frágil como nunca imaginó que podría estar–. Siempre estaré a tu lado y al de Sou-chan. Fui muy feliz cuando estuve con ustedes y también me enorgullecí de los logros que obtuvieron. Fui dichosa de amarte Toushiro-san. Por eso te pido que seas feliz…Ese es mi egoísta deseo.

–Será difícil. Pero lo haré -sus lágrimas no paraban de caer pese a que se esforzaba por no mostrar su quiebre. No obstante, logró que sus labios formaran una afectuosa sonrisa–. Yo también soy feliz de haberte conocido, Mitsuba.

Él únicamente pudo tener como respuesta una sonrisa antes de que ella se desvaneciera completamente entre delicados y fragantes pétalos que se esparcían con armonía y melancolía por todo el lugar. Sí, se había convertido en un simple espectador, en alguien que tenía que forzarse a sí mismo para dejar de sollozar, para poder decir adiós.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo reconocer en dónde estaba: su habitación.

– Así que fue un sueño…-susurró para sí. La realidad podía resultar tan cruel en ocasiones.

–"Siempre a tu lado" -fue débil pero el Vicecomandante demoniaco logró captar a quién pertenecía la pequeña vocecita. Pero antes de que pudiera dar la media vuelta para ver, escuchó a alguien llamándole.

– Hijikata-san, es raro que duerma a estas horas. ¿Acaso la vejez te ha llegado? Si es así, sería mejor que yo tomara tu lugar -expresaba descaradamente quien perpetuó en su cuarto más que dispuesto a dispararle con su amada bazuca.

– ¡Maldito Sougo! ¿Qué te he dicho de usar esa maldita bazuca en mi habitación? -regañaba a quien hace unos segundos atrás había intentado asesinarle de un disparo.

– Tranquilícese Hijikata-san. Solo estaba probando si no habías envejecido -alguien era experto para crear excusas–. Por cierto, Kondo-san me pidió que viniera a buscarte para la siguiente misión.

–Tsk. A la otra que haga venir a Yamazaki -ya estaba caminando para ir a la reunión mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos favoritos.

– Hijikata-san, ¿acaso estuvo llorando? -preguntó con cierta burla al darse cuenta de las marcas de lágrimas que había en las mejillas del pelinegro.

Mientras ellos se alejaban de la habitación, en una mesita de noche, un pequeño pétalo cayó sobre una foto que mostraba a varios jóvenes posando. Y la única mujer allí presente, le sonreía tierna y ampliamente al hombre que optaba por evadirle la mirada mientras le resultaba imposible ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

Y un poco más abajo, un "Feliz Cumpleaños, Toshirou-san", adornaba la fotografía

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: el autor no se responsabiliza si terminaron llorando.**


End file.
